To Be Together Again
by Modpodge
Summary: First Prison Break Fic. Starts POST 220. I hope you like and please review... Cute little almost MiSa moment . : Enjoy MISA fans!


**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hope you guys like the story. I was thinking all day about something to write about, so I began to think of a way I can get these two back together, although we all know, it will be a long trip. :)  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break in any way! (Although it would be pretty cool if I did) :)**

_Pound... pound... pound..._  
All Michael could hear was the pounding of his feet along the gravel road. His breath was drawing in short and raspy as he pushed himself down the road. He slowed down to a walk and wiped the saliva that was dripping from his mouth.

He looked behind him, reminding himself of what and who he had left behind.

_I'm sorry Linc _he thought as he glanced over at the trees. He could faintly see the glimmer of the bright blue water through the trees and he thought to the boat of which he left Lincoln on. Michael took a deep breath and continued down the road. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

_How am I going to find him? _T Bag. It was the only thing that kept him from continuing on. All he wanted was him and to put him back behind bars. He thought back to the message that was sent to him by Sucre. He felt weird admitting it, but he was the closet thing he had had to a best friend when he was locked away at Fox River. He smiled thinking of his goofy smile. It would be good to see him again. He dropped his smile as he thought back to his brother on the boat.

_How could I have abandonded him? _he thought. He kicked a loose rock and the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. The sun was beaning down his neck and he could feel the sweat running down his back. Although he felt dehydrated and very hot, he never moved to take off his dark sweater. He gulped as his mind raced over one more person in his life.

_Sara. _It was hard for Michael to think about her. He fought hard to keep his emotions under control as he thought about her. He felt bad leaving her behind, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done for her. He still didn't know whether she was dead or alive. Remembering the phone he had been using earlier he moved his hand around his pocket looking for his phone. His face fell much more as he realized it wasn't there. He took his hands out of his pockets and checked his jeans.

"Shit." he said outloud as he realized he had forgotten it onboard the ship with Lincoln. When on the ship he was addicted the thing, checking it every 7 minutes to find some sort of information on Sara. He killed him inside to not know what happened to her, whether she was locked behind bars or lying dead somewhere in the street. He gulped and looked up at the sky above. Tiny clouds streched across the sky and swept over the sun, temporarily protecting Michael from the suns rays. He smiled weakily wishing he was here with her, unaware that she was feeling the same way as he did.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sara kept her eyes trained to the floor.  
She was sitting on a bench in a holding cell at the nearest police station. Her head was leaning on the grey concrete wall that were the walls of her room. She looked up at the two guards outside her cell and Agent Mahone standing at the front desk with his head in his hand, watching her. She locked her gaze with his and gave him a fierce glare. He did nothing but sit there and stare back at her. Sara took the moment to look away again and adjust her position on the bench. She took a deep breath and began to stare at the ceiling.

_What have you done this time? _she asked herself as she raked her hand through her short hair. She felt horrible and scared at the same time. She didn't know what to do.

She knew a trial was coming up soon, but she had the feeling that Agent Mahone was not to happy with her. He never talked to her and always gazed at her with a disturbed look on his face. The thought of how mad he had been after catching her made her smile inside, the only smile that she would ever be able to produce under the circumstances. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she twister he finger around the hem of her shirt.  
It had been a week or so since she let him catch him. She knew he had been trailing her to get at Michael. It was such an impulsive moment, letting the FBI take her in. She knew deep down that she had done a good thing. If she had continued on, the FBI would not only have her, but they would have Michael as well.

It was if a someone had taken her heart and had hammered it into her stomach.

"Michael", she whispered. It hurt to talk about him, let alone think about him. Agent Mahone had repeatedly cornered her and confronted her about Michael the day he had brought her in, placing her in a room with no windows or color, just a room of steel and concrete. She blinked trying to let the memory just escape her head but it was all she could concentrate on.

_"Where is he?" Agent Mahone demanded. He banged yet another fist on the stell table. Sara jumped at his voice once again and could feel the tears escape from her eyes. _

_"I already told you, I don't know!" Sara yelled at him. She shrunk down her chair and began to breathe in deeply. Agent Mahone stood there and looked down at the table. His face was covered in small beads of sweat and his face had turned a pale colour. Sara studied his face and could tell he was very angry. He looked up into her eyes. He stood up straight and began to walk around the room. _

_"Tell me Miss Tancredi," he began, "why in such a hurry to leave me then? In the hotel?" Sara swalowed hard at the comment and did her best to keep a solid, straight face. She could see the contentment in his face as he came closer. _

_"Why pull a gun on a federal agent if it weren't for something more?" he asked. Sara was close to a mental breakdown. All she had wanted to do was yell at him. She shook in her seat but kept her mouth shut. After a moment of silence she looked up and looked into the Agent't eyes with a cold hard look. He was not happy. He took the pen he was holding and whipped it across the room. The pen hit the opposite side of the wall and smashed on the ground, causing Sara to jolt in her seat. The pen had snapped in two and she noticed two white circular objects escaping form the lid. She gulped agian and looked up at the angry agent. _

_"I'll get you Tancredi," He said. He pointed his finger at her face, "I'll get you and your precious Scofield." And with that he left the room leaving Sara to burst into tears. _

She stared over in the agents direction. He was now playing with the remainants of the pen he had thrown a week ago. She narrowed her eyes hating every movement he made. She hated the man and would do anything to annoy him and make his life and job as miserable as possible. He made her see the bad part of the situation, the situation which she knew deep down was unavoidable now.

There was also still a small part of her that made her regret her decision on getting involved in the first place. She had sacrificed herself for the very man that had set her up. He had lied and been decieving, just to break out his brother. She had hated him for a time until he came for her, asking for her forgiveness.

Sara took a deep breath and trained her mind on the picture of the man she hated to admit she loved. A con that she escaped with, the only man left in this world that she could trust. That man was Michael Scofield. She could picture him and his brother Lincoln walking barefoot across the sandy beaches of Panama, laughing with each other holding a beer in their hands. A tear fell down her face and a smile spread across her face.

The only thing that bothered her about that image was the fact that she wasn't there, with them, with Michael.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I ended up not writing a next chapter. I watched the new episode (way better then anything I could write) so this is just a little fun tidbit for you MiSa fans. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
